


Top-Boss of Hyperion (One Shot)

by 8bitbites



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Self-Insert, borderlands - Freeform, handsome jack/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitbites/pseuds/8bitbites
Summary: “You know cupcake, I’m a busy guy. Being top-boss of Hyperion isn’t easy, and it especially isn’t easy when a certain someone,” His blue and green eyes flicker to you, “...spends the entire day riling me up like this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little too long than I'd like on a commission for a friend, so I threw in a little smutty one-shot for her and I decided to post it here! First time writing Handsome Jack sooo, y'know. Sorry if its not Jack-enough! (Also my GOD it's been a long time since I've written smut, I'm so sorry)

        You can see the lust dripping from his half-lidded eyes. He locks his office door and dims the lights as he makes his way over to you. The only light in the room now comes from the planet of Pandora behind you, though the large scaling windows of his office. You’re seated on top of his desk, legs crossed with your bottom lip caught between your teeth. You’ve been teasing him-- little pictures and messages throughout the day while he was working kept him on edge. He couldn’t think of anything  _ BUT _ you all day. Screw the meetings, the paperwork, hell, he had even put off the disciplining ~~(strangulation)~~ of an employee just to set time aside to call you into his office.

        His hands leaf through his greying hair, and his tongue laps at his bottom lip for only a fraction of a second, a low rumble of a chuckle leaving his throat as his eyes drink you in. He strides over from the door, slowly. His hands rested on his narrow hips as he shook his head, making his way over to you.

        “You know cupcake, I’m a busy guy. Being top-boss of Hyperion isn’t easy, and it  _ especially  _ isn’t easy when a certain  _ someone _ ,” His blue and green eyes flicker to you, “...spends the entire day riling me up like this.” 

        “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jack.” You say innocently, trying to bite back the smug smirk your mouth wants to make. You unfold and re-cross your legs, chewing your bottom lip again. You can see Jack getting impatient with you. Which, honestly, is what you want. You  _ want _ him to  _ want  _ you. You want to see the frustration crease those _ perfect _ eyebrows of his when you don’t give in to him so easily. You want to see the frown on his beautiful lips when you deny him, and watch the frustration build and build until he nearly  _ begs _ for it.

        “I don’t think I believe you, sweetheart. I think you know _ exactly  _ what I’m talking about.” He purrs in that low voice of his. His strong hand rests on your hip, and the other on your knee. You can feel the warmth of his body radiating off from the palms of his hands. The hand on your knee slides up and  _ up _ your thigh, and his callused fingertips ghost the edge of your skirt. You shiver, swallowing down your desire. You can’t abandon your plan now, you’ve come so far! You have to make him work for it…

        But God, he’s gorgeous, and God, do you want him. His eyes seem to pierce right into your very being, and his smile turns your legs into jelly. You want to give in. You want to give in to  _ him _ , and let him ravish you until you’re both satisfied-- But that would just be too easy. Any sane woman would let him have them without a second thought…  _ Everyone  _ wants and desires Handsome Jack. 

        But you want Jack to desire  **_you_ ** . You won’t abandon your resolve that easily. You put on your best poker face and pretend like his touches don’t send wave after wave of hot desire through your body. You ultimately try and look  _ bored _ . ...Jack isn’t convinced. Though, he admires the fact that you’re trying to resist his charms. Fine-- he’s always up for a challenge. The hand on your waist moves under your chin, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes. He presses a kiss to your lips, sighing against your mouth as he tilts his head to deepen it. 

        You try to resist, you really do... But you can’t help but groan at the feeling of his lips against yours, and your eyes lull shut as he presses kiss after kiss against your lips, until you’re breathing hard against his mouth, wanting more-- The hand on your thigh moves back to your knee, and easily parts your legs. Jack steps between them, and you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist. 

        You open your eyes only to find that shit eating grin plastered on Jack’s face. A kiss was all it took to undo you... You turned to putty in his hands, just like he wanted. You can't believe you gave in so easily. So much for making him work for it.

        “Nice try, pumpkin. A+ for effort.” He chuckles, his hands snaking up into your skirt. You sigh, running your hand through his dark hair as he grabs handfuls of your ass and tugs you closer to him. You gasp when you feel his erection press against you through his pants.  Your lips are against his again, his hands eagerly unbuttoning your blouse to expose your bra. His fingertips gently ghost over the patterns of lace and silk decorating the cups, admiring how well your breasts filled them. You shrug out of your shirt as he gropes your breasts through the silk of your bra, your breath hitching in your throat at the feeling. You reach behind yourself and unhook it for him, letting your breasts spill out. His eyes grow hungry again, his hands groping and grabbing at bare skin. Jack presses a firm kiss to your lips, then your neck, and then down your chest. 

        His tongue flicks out at your nipple and his teeth graze the extrusion gently. You shudder and whimper out his name, your hands grabbing his shoulders to keep yourself steady. He hums and takes your breast into his mouth, biting and sucking until Jack is sure it will leave a nice mark. He looks up at you, a smirk on those beautiful lips of his as he presses a tender kiss to your breast, his hands massaging your sides. Your breathing is heavy, and your mind is foggy. The only clear thing running through your head is that you want him, _God, you want him_

        You tug him up by his shirt collar, earning a brow raise from the Hyperion leader. You kiss him hard again, bringing him close so your hands can roam his chest-- Why did he have to wear so many layers of clothing? A mischievous smirk inches on your lips as your hands travel down his stomach, and up into his shirt. Your cold fingertips make Jack shudder under your touch, yet he strangely enjoys the sensation… He tosses off his jacket, and peels off his layered shirts.

        Your eyes scan his toned and scarred muscles, memorizing every bump and curve of his body. One hand rests on Jack’s waist, while the other slips down to cup the growing bulge in his pants. Jack shivers, moaning against your lips at finally feeling that sweet friction. You stroke him up and down through his tightening jeans, earning a desperate grunt from Jack’s lips. 

        “Fuck,  _ yes _ …” He whispers, his hips arching to your touch. You don’t let up. You stroke faster, earning another delicious moan. You unbutton his pants and slip your hand inside, gripping him through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. His hips rut in time with your stroking, and Jack’s breath hitches in his throat when he realizes that, fuck, he’s getting too close too fast. “P-Pumpkin  _ wait, wait _ \--” Part of you doesn’t want to. Part of you wants to keep going, to be in control and to make him come then and there… But you slow your hand, your teeth biting at the warm skin of his neck as he tries to catch his breath. “Jesus, honey… Almost ended the show a little early there.” He chuckles breathlessly, humming at the string of hickies you’re leaving on his neck. You pull away to meet his gaze, licking your lips with a grin.

        “Mmm, you’re driving me crazy, sweetheart.” He purrs, taking your arms in his hands to ease you back onto the desk, the paperwork scattered around you be damned. He hikes your skirt up your waist, and tugs your tights and panties down your thighs, letting them pile onto the floor below-- along with his own pants and underwear. You feel callused fingers run along your inner thighs, spreading your legs open. 

        His thumb runs along your opening until he finds your clit-- gently circling it with his thumb while he watches you writhe. Jolts of pleasure shoot up your spine, and you’re openly moaning for him, pawing at the table under you, desperately trying to find something-- ANYTHING to hold onto. “Jack!” You cry out his name, your hips bucking as he circles over your clit a bit faster. 

        “That’s right, baby… Say my name.” He strokes himself off, smirking as you breathlessly call his name again. He finally pulls his thumb away, but doesn’t even give you a moment to catch your breath before he’s down between your thighs, his tongue flicking at your clit relentlessly. You moan louder-- covering your mouth with your hands. You hope to God no one outside his office can hear you, but at the same time he feels so good that you just don’t care. His tongue runs up and down your throbbing need, sending your mind spinning. 

        “Jack--please, oh fuck--” You whimper, grabbing handfuls of his hair between your legs. He finally comes up, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking from ear to ear. 

        “You like that, kitten?” He teases, standing up to hover over you again. You nod, still feeling lightheaded from the earlier onslaught of his tongue. He chuckles, “Then you’re gonna love this.” He presses the head of his dick against you, and slowly slides inside. You gasp, your back arching up from the table at the feeling. 

        “Yes!” You whine, throwing your head back with a bit of grin as you take him all the way to the hilt. It feels so good-- He’s _thick_ , and you feel full, but not painfully so. He gives you a moment to adjust to the feeling, then starts up a steady rhythm, bucking into you. His hair is a mess-- grey hairs splayed out and pressed against his damp forehead. The sound of your bodies bucking together echoes throughout his large office, and he moans low and loudly in your ear, his rhythm faltering as he gets close to his orgasm once more. He thrusts harder into you-- slamming into that spot that drives you crazy over and over again.

        “Jack-- Jack!” You whimper, your nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades as your eyes roll back and you cry out-- tightening around him as you climax. He growls in your ear, his hips bucking once-- twice-- he comes, moaning your name as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. 

        You’re both hot, panting messes, and you share a moment of pure post-sex bliss in silence. Jack finally slides out of you, and you groan a bit at the ache that now lies between your legs. He helps you sit upright again, and you help brush his hair back into place with your fingers. He takes your hand in his hair, and moves it to his lips, pressing an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to your knuckles, a smile on his face. 

        “Mmm, I think I should make this part of my everyday schedule, y'know? Screw board meetings. This was a much better use of my time.” He smirked, pecking a kiss against your lips as you laugh,

        “Yeah? Well, maybe if you’re lucky, next time we can do it in that big fancy chair of yours instead of on top of your paperwork.”


End file.
